funghigardeningfandomcom-20200222-history
Funghi
|deluxe_no=All Logs |deluxe_np=1 |deluxe_rarity=★☆☆☆☆ |deluxe_exp=1 |deluxe_traits= |neo_no=No.001 |neo_np=6 |neo_traits= |walk_no=No.01 |walk_likes=Rustic |walk_picksup= }} The Funghi is the titular mushroom for the Mushroom Garden series and was originally a character in the Touch Detective series where he played the role of Detective's Assistant. Funghi is the most common of all the varieties of funghi and along with Withered has the distinction of appearing in every game and library. Appearance A very plain mushroom with a brown head and a milky brown body. Sometimes it is decorated in a manner that expresses the log or theme. It is based on the Pholiota microspora, also known as Nameko (なめこ) where its Japanese name comes from. Description Mushroom Garden :“An edible Funghi. He works as an assistant detective.” Mushroom Garden Seasons :“Everyone loves our hero, Funghi. ”Nnf nnf!” Mushroom Garden Deluxe :“Slimy mushroom that says, ”nnf...nnf...” ” NEO Mushroom Garden :“Edible fungus that aims to take over the dining table. Wants to become the staple food.” Walk-A-Funghi :“Says "Nnf Nnf." The usual ones. Easy to collect.” Lures (Walk-A-Funghi) Click Expand to open collapsed information. *Sausage - 1 *Pork Cutlet - 2, 1 *Kamaboko - 4 *Chawan-Mushi - 3, 2, 2 *Fish Pie - 2, 2, 2, 10 *Hamburger Steak - 5, 5, 7 *Pizza - 10, 8, 8, 7 *Meat Bun - 5, 3, 3 *Hot Dog - 3, 3, 3, 2 *Nasi Goreng - 10, 5, 4, 3, 3, 3 *Sandwich - 6, 6, 6, 10 *Caesar Salad - 8, 4, 3, 3 *Hamburger - 6, 6, 3, 3, 3 *Cheese Fondue - 8, 4, 3, 3, 3 *Kaki Seed - 5, 3 *Curry Rice - 10, 6, 6, 6, 4, 6 *Onigiri - 2 *Karaage - 7, 5 *Tempura Bowl - 4, 6 *Omelet Rice - 5, 7, 2 *Rice Cracker - 7, 5 *Carrot Cake - 3, 4, 12, 7 *French Toast - 3, 3, 7 *Ice Cream - 8, 3, 5 *Clam Chowder - 5, 5, 5, 4, 10, 7 *Chili Shrimp - 10, 3, 2 *Bunny Apple - 3 *Orange Juice - 5, 8 *Pancake - 20, 10, 15 *Boiled Egg - 2 Trivia Gallery MGD-Funghi-Choco-Front-Picked.png|Choco Log, Front, Picked MGD-Funghi-Choco-Left-Picked.png|Choco Log, Left, Picked MGD-Funghi-Choco-Right-Picked.png|Choco Log, Right, Picked MGD-Funghi-Fir-Front-Grown.png|Fir Log, Front, Grown MGD-Funghi-Fir-Left-Grown.png|Fir Log, Left, Grown MGD-Funghi-Fir-Right-Grown.png|Fir Log, Right, Grown MGD-Funghi-Halloween-Front-Picked.png|Halloween Log, Front, Picked MGD-Funghi-Halloween-Left-Picked.png|Halloween Log, Left, Picked MGD-Funghi-Halloween-Right-Picked.png|Halloween Log, Right, Picked MGD-Funghi-Monster-Front-Picked.png|Monster Log, Front, Picked MGD-Funghi-Monster-Left-Picked.png|Monster Log, Left, Picked MGD-Funghi-Monster-Right-Picked.png|Monster Log, Right, Picked NEO-Funghi-00.png|NEO Theme Form: Original Form NEO-Funghi-01.png|NEO Theme Form: Grassy Green NEO-Funghi-02.png|NEO Theme Form: Fancy Garden NEO-Funghi-03.png|NEO Theme Form: Neo Factory NEO-Funghi-04.png|NEO Theme Form: Fantastic Fest NEO-Funghi-05.png|NEO Theme Form: Beached Shore NEO-Funghi-06.png|NEO Theme Form: Frisky Field NEO-Funghi-07.png|NEO Theme Form: Hush Hospital NEO-Funghi-08.png|NEO Theme Form: Merry Christmas NEO-Funghi-09.png|NEO Theme Form: Funghi New Year NEO-Funghi-10.png|NEO Theme Form: Nightly Clouds NEO-Funghi-11.png|NEO Theme Form: Funghi Circus NEO-Funghi-16.png|NEO Theme Form: Funghi Academy NEO-Funghi-12.png|NEO Theme Form: Funghi Heroes NEO-Funghi-13.png|NEO Theme Form: Nostalgic Home NEO-Funghi-14.png|NEO Theme Form: Chara Pafe Café NEO-Funghi-15.png|NEO Theme Form: Tohato Paradise Funghi O.png|Original Library Entry Funghi S.png|Seasons Library Entry Funghi D.png|Deluxe Library Entry Funghi DTL.png|Deluxe Touch Library Funghi.jpeg|Curriculum vitae of Funghi Category:Funghi Category:FGK Category:Seasons Category:Deluxe Category:Neo Category:Walk Category:Rustic